


A 3-star's Confidence

by Hanbei



Series: Fire Emblem Heroes: Shorts [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Gen, Gender-Neutral Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 07:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanbei/pseuds/Hanbei
Summary: Kiran can't believe that Hana was pulled on red AGAIN. Hana needs to find a way to stick out or she will inevitably be sent home.





	A 3-star's Confidence

Hana felt the wind blow and a strange change in the air around her. Could it be a Nohrian mage? Or perhaps little Sakura was finally branching out to learn magic other than simple healing spells. Suddenly, a portal opened up under her feet and she fell straight down onto a hard, concrete ground.

"Ow!" Hana moaned.

Kiran sighed. "Well, welcome to Askrian Kingdom - again." 

"Again? What do you mean again?" Hana blinked. She certainly doesn't remember being here before, that's for sure: she was always wherever Lady Sakura needed her. And this summoner was taking her away from her special training she was previously doing. What if Subaki showed her up in battle because she didn't have the time to properly improve her craft? This mage is gonna pay if that's the case!

"Well Hana, I've pulled you at least four times this week, and twenty-eight times total. You always seem willing to step through the portal to help me, and I appreciate that, but I need the sword of other heroes. Sometimes being a little too eager to help me can come off as a little... self-abnegating." 

"Self-abnegating?! Hold it, summoner - so you're telling me that I'm always volunteering to help you? Well I'll have you know that we just met; I don't even know your name. I'm Hana, but you seem to already know that. Who're you?" 

"My name is Kiran," the summoner said. "You probably don't remember all the times you helped me because, er, it's a little complicated, but I can summon different versions of you." 

"Different versions?!" Hana gasped. She was certain she was the one and only Hana. How could this Kiran create different versions of her?

"Yes. But you don't need to worry about that," Kiran said. He looked over to the side and saw Sakura. "Oh look, Princess Sakura is over there! Why don't you talk to her while I finish this summoning session?" 

"Whoa-" Hana was pushed by Kiran into lady Sakura. "What is going on?! Who does that Kiran think they are?!" 

"Oh, hello Hana. It's nice to see you're lively as ever," Sakura said. "Well, Kiran is helping the order of heroes." 

"Order of....heroes?" Hana blinked. 

"Yes. We fight together and are going to save all of the worlds - but you know this already, right? You were one of the first to jump to Kiran's aid. I trusted him because of you," Sakura smiled.

"What?! Kiran is a jerk, telling me that there are more of me..." 

"Kiran is a wonderful person. Please don't take anything Kiran said seriously, everything is for the good of this kingdom. Trust me, if we don't work with these other heroes, Hoshido will fall as well." 

"Well, now that you're here I guess I can protect you. Your safety is the most important part," Hana said. "Now, what's the plan?" 

"Kiran always takes out a team of the strongest heroes that are suitable to the quests that need to be done. Each quest gets us closer to bringing peace to Askgar and the world," Sakura said. "I'm slated to be on the next set of quests. Perhaps you can train so you can join me; after all, you are 3 stars." 

"3 stars?!" Hana blinked. What did that mean?! 

"Well, don't you see these stars," Sakura said, making five little golden stars appear in front of her. "Your stars show what level you are. It's kind of part of your strength, and you only have 3. I'm not sure how it all works myself...but if you get bathed in feathers, your star rating will improve and so will your strength. Otherwise..Kiran might send you home." 

Send her home?! She needed to be there to protect lady Sakura! This summoner sure had some high stakes for someone who took she and her princess away from their homeland. 

"Ahh....so I need to train and take a shower in feathers so I can improve? Well...that shouldn't be too hard!" Hana smiled. "After all, I train harder than anyone in the army!" She knew she needed to be worthy to be on Kiran's team - it was her and only her who deserved to serve by Lady Sakura's side. After all, she was the only retainer who made sure she was proficient in the katana and trained for three and a half hours every morning.

~~~

Hana found Anna and asked her to show her a place where she could train. 

"Well, we could go to the training tower. It's a neat place that can help you get better the longer you stay there." 

"Great!" Hana smiled. Let's go!" 

And so, the two headed off to the training tower. Hana didn't find her opponents too easy or challenging - however, there was a strange girl wearing purple who was training nearby. She cut down two axe foes with ease. Hana couldn't help but admire her swordsmanship - it was nothing like she had seen in Hoshido, but still fast, crisp, and clean.

"Hi! My name is Hana. Would you like to join our training group?" Hana asked. 

The girl narrowed her eyes. "No." 

"What?!" Hana asked. 

"I don't train with three stars. That won't help my homeland," she said and turned away. Hana's jaw dropped to the floor as she walked away.

"Oh, that's Ayra," Anna said nervously. "She's one of the units Kiran is thinking about using. She's reallllllyyyy good at fighting...but a little cold to those she doesn't trust."

"Well, I need to become better than her! I want to fight with Sakura. Being separated from her would be the worst!" Hana said. She turned to Anna. "Do you think I will be able to rise to a five star level if I train hard enough?" 

"It's hard to say. It's random," Anna sighed. "But there's no day like today to keep trying!" 

~~~

And so, Hana continued to train all day, but there was still no feathers. She didn't understand - what did a girl have to do to get more stars? 

"I trained all day long..but I need to get those feathers," Hana sighed. What would she do if she got sent home? She saw Kiran. 

"Hey you!" Hana stomped up to the hooded summoner. "I trained all day long! How do I get those feathers to rain down and make me the hero that can protect Sakura?!" 

"Well...you seem very determined to help Sakura, and have a passion for it," Kiran said. "But what about the other challenges this kingdom faces? Are you ready to fight for this kingdom as well?" 

"I don't care! Put me on the front lines if you have to - as long as I can be close to Sakura, there is nothing you can do or say to change my mind; I'm here to stay and need to be the one to stand by her!" Hana grabbed Kiran by the shirt. 

Kiran smiled. "You passed." 

"Huh?" 

Suddenly, Hana felt a bunch of feathers pour down onto her. She then saw it - she was suddenly four stars! And then more feathers appeared - five stars! 

"You're my perfect Hana," Kiran patted her head. "We need heroes who are determined like you. I admire that quality."

'Yay! You mean I can be on Sakura's team?" 

"Absolutely! I have room for more than one team, you know," Kiran smiled. "But just know you're working not just with Sakura, but also with Corrin-"

"I love Corrin! Corrin is pretty nice, and packs a punch with both dragon and the sword powers," Hana grinned. 

"And oh, don't forget about Subaki too. He's been very helpful recently not to just lady Sakura, but me as well." 

"SUBAKI?!" Hana felt something die inside of her. It seemed she wouldn't be able to escape that idiot even in this world. She would just have to train harder to prove she was the best warrior of all the heroes. It was a challenge she was willing to undergo, for herself and the world.


End file.
